magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 1
This issue is cover-dated March 2006 and cost £3.99. Global Lite up Your Life! - 2 pages (8-9) :Prepare for the Revolution with this gorgeous DS redesign. Nintendo DS: Monster Success - 1¼ pages (10-11) :Developer-friendly system takes over the world. Nintendo sponsors the Science Museum (11) GameCube Fights Back (12) :Taking on the new guy and winning Tokyo Fever - Jonti Davies - (12) When Giants Collide - (12) :Namco & Bandai merge Born in the USA - Bradley Sullivan (14) Revolution Released - 1½ pages (14-15) :Development kits go out to teams all over the world. Dream a Little Dream - 1 page (16) :Could the next Zelda game be coming to Revolution? What Do You Mean You've Never Played... Perfect Dark - Steve Jarratt - 1 page (17) More Monkey Mayhem (18) :Time for a simian facelift as Monkey Ball gets a new developer. Resident Evil 5 (18) :Will the horror stick with Nintendo? Splinter Cell: Double Agent (18) :Staying in the shadows for a little longer If You Play One Game Today, Then Play... Battalion Wars - Chandra Nair - 1 page (19) The Next Best Game In The World Ever Is... Trauma Center: Under the Knife - Lee Nutter - 1 page (21) Features Behind the Scenes... Capcom - 4 pages (26-29) :Atsushi Inaba, Minae Matsukawa, Takeshi Horinouchi, Tsukasa Takenaka & Minoru Nakai interviewed. New Ways to Play - 12 pages (66-77) :DS and Revolution feature Previews Chibi-Robo - GameCube - 1 page (30) Baiten Kaitos 2 - GameCube - ½ page (31) New Super Mario Bros. - DS - ½ page (31) Tetris DS - DS - ½ page (32) Odama - GameCube - ½ page (32) Super Princess Peach - DS - ½ page (33) Metroid Prime Pinball - DS - ½ page (33) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - GameCube - 4 pages (34-37) X-Men 3 - GameCube - 2 pages (38-39) Secret of Mana: Children of Mana - DS - 2 pages (40-41) Screw Breaker - Game Boy Advance - 1 page (42) FIFA Street 2 - GameCube - 2 pages (44-45) Electroplankton - DS - 1 page (46) Animal Crossing: Wild World - DS - 4 pages (48-51) Resident Evil: Deadly Silence - DS - 2 pages (52-53) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - DS - 2 pages (54-55) Final Fantasy IV Advance - Game Boy Advance - 2 pages (56-57) More Brain Training from Dr Kawashima: How Old Is Your Brain? - DS - 1 page (58) Metroid Prime: Hunters - DS - 2 pages (60-61) Sonic Riders - GameCube - 2 pages (62-63) Tales of Phantasia - Game Boy Advance - 1 page (64) Reviews Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll :Despite already being out on the GameCube and GBA, this DS version adds some fresh new ideas to the mix. It has problems with control but you still won't be able to put it down. The Rub Rabbits! :Oozing its own distinct style and with a genuinely laugh-out-loud sense of humour, The Rub Rabbits! is unfortunately out-weirded and out-clevered by the mighty WarioWare. Worms: Open Warfare :Offering the old-school laugh-out-loud fun that Worms has always provided, this is a fine introduction to the series and shows that a good game is always a good game, no matter how old it is. Lunar Genesis :What would have been an above-average role-player has mutated into a tortuous nightmare of plodding combat-saturated pain. Avoid if you value your sanity. Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble :In trying to do too much, Capcom has moved away from what made Smash Bros so successful. Red Hot Rumble isn't a bad game, it's just a hopelessy messy over-designed one. Sega Casino :Hardened poker heads might get a few cheap thrills here, but - as ever - gambling on games of chance with no risk of losing any real money feels ever so slightly futile... Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team :Sprawling role-playing fun that delivers two full games for your money. Annoyingly the DS features feel tacked-on and it's quite literally been done before on the GBA. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge :Whilst far better than some recent licensed dross, The Great Juju Challenge is never enthralling. Tak and Lok have some way to go before they become the new Mario and Luigi. Game Guides Mario Kart DS - 4 pages (102-105) Battalion Wars - 2 pages (106-107) Mario Smash Football - 2 pages (108-109) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - 2 pages (110-111) Directory Letters - 2 pages (114-115) Wi-Fi - 2 pages (116-117) Retro: Megaman - 2 pages (118-119) Swag - 2 pages (120-121) Challenges - 2 pages (122-123) Rated - Top 50 games by platform : GameCube - 2 pages (124-125) : DS - 2 pages (126-127) : GBA - 2 pages (128-129) The A-Z of Nintendo - 1 page (130) Other Credits Associate Editor :Chandra Nair Online Editor :Tom East Senior Art Editor :Christian Day Art Editor :Matthew Kendall Production Editor :Charlotte Martyn Contributors :Writing - Jes Bickham, Kath Brice, Mark Green, Margaret Robinson, Tim Weaver :Subbing - Cam Winstanley :Design - Richard Broughton, Milford Coppock, Richard Hood, Army Of Trolls, Chris Stocker Group Senior Editor :Steve Jarratt Issue Index Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains GameCube Reviews